Once upon a time
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally read a story for the rest of Team Austin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Once upon a time**

**It's summer after first year in college for Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish and today they meet up again at Sonic Boom.**

Since they all go to different college they haven't seen each other in person for almost a year.

Ally's going to California College of Music, Austin is going to the Juilliard School, Trish study fashion-design at Parsons School for Design and Dez study movie-production at some school in Maryland.

"How have you been, Ally?" says Trish.

"Awesome! My life at CCM is soo nice." says Ally with a smile.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why didn't you wanna come to Juilliard with me, Ally?" says Austin.

"Because no matter how hard it is to be away from you, with you around I go all 'love-sick' and such and then I can't study as good." says Ally.

"Oh...that make sense, Ally D. Guess I wouldn't get much school-work done if you were around either. We just have to be strong. Once we graduate we have all the time we want to be together." says Austin.

"Good that you understand, Austie." says Ally with a soft sexy voice as she wink at Austin and give him a hot sensual kiss.

"I always understand what my sweet Ally says to me." says Austin.

"Dez, how's things at the school you're goin' to in Maryland...?" says Ally.

"Not that good..." says Dez. "It's not nearly as easy as I thought it would be."

"Be lucky you even get to go to college at all, airhead. With your crappy grades I'm surprised you made it through high school." says Trish to Dez.

"I could say the same about you, Trish. At least I'm not the one who sleep in gym-class." says Dez.

"That was one time...and I was sick!" says Trish in an angry tone.

"Hey, guys! We're all friends here. At least we should be..." says Ally and give Trish a commanding glare as she say the should-be-part. "I know. I'll read you all a sweet little story."

Ally open her bag and pull out an old dark-red leather book.

Austin ( who sit closest to Ally, of course ) can see the title of the book on the cover.

"Princess Annabelle and the Golden Sword of Love." reads Austin with a confused look on his face.

"Yes. A very nice book, written by Sharonna Harvesky." says Ally.

Ally slowly open the old book and begin to read.

"Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Richardville..." reads Ally from the book.

When Ally reads, the story come to life and the 4 friends feel like they are characters in the book.

Ally is the beautiful Princess Annabelle. Austin is the noble Prince Anthony. Trish is a female sorcerer. Dez is a blacksmith in Prince Anthony's kingdom of Sacroburg.

"Princess Annabelle. You must find a noble man to be your husband. Soon I'll be gone and who is supposed to care for you then?" says King Thomas to his daughter.

"Father, please! I can take care of myself..." says Princess Annabelle as she almost begin to cry.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Since the Dawn of Time it's been the law of our kingdom that the princess has to marry a man of honor and status before her 21'st birthday." says King Thomas in a calm friendly tone.

"Daddy...I've been trying, but every prince or knight who's walked through the doors to the castle over the past five years have been either perverted freaks or way too old for sweet little me." says Annabelle.

"Annabelle, sweetie..." says King Thomas. "I don't want to make you sad, but if you don't find a man soon it might be the beginning of the end for our kingdom."

"I can rule as Queen Regent when you're gone, dad." says Annabelle.

"No, you can not. The law is clear on this, a queen need a king to rule with her." says King Thomas.

"I wish mommy was still alive..." says Annabelle as she throw her silver crown on the floor in anger, stick out her tongue at her dad and run to her room.

"Bella, come back here...now!" says the king in a high clear voice, calling his daughter by her nickname.

Once in her room, Annabelle throw herself onto her soft pink bed and begin to cry.

"Dad is such an old angry dick-face!" says Annabelle through her tears. "I can marry a guy I don't love!"

Later that day the young female sorcerer known as Nazimey comes to the castle to visit the princess.

Annabelle and Nazimey has been best friends since they were 8 years old and three years ago when King Thomas almost died, Nazimey used her magic to heal him.

"Awww, pretty face! Have you been cryin'...?" says Nazimey as she enter Annabelle's room.

"Yes, Neyie. My stupid dad wanna force me to marry someone of noble blood." says Annabelle in a sad tone.

"You don't love anyone. The king shouldn't force his only daughter to marry a random knight like that." says Nazimey in a friendly tone.

At the same time in the castle of Sacroburg is Prince Anthony.

"My lord, a message from your uncle." says a knight as he enter Prince Anthony's throne-room.

"Thanks, sir Carlos!" says Anthony as the knight hands him a scroll of parchment with a dark-blue ribbon on it.

Once alone, the prince reads the message from his uncle. "Dear Anthony! Since you're still not married it's my duty...no...my honor to tell you that Princess Annabelle of the kingdom on the other side of the Dark River is still a virgin without a husband. She could be the One for you. I have faith in you. Blessings from Sir Paul, your uncle and friend."

"Princess Annabelle, huh?" says Anthony to himself. "She's either totally ugly or a fuckin' lesbo. Otherwise she'd already have a man."

The next day Prince Anthony has requested a visit from his best blacksmith named Ronoz.

"You wanted to see me, sir." says Ronoz as he enter Prince Anthony's big throne-room.

"Yes, that's true. Ronoz, my friend...the reason I've asked you to come here is that I need you to forge a golden sword. One that's better, stronger, sharper and more beautiful than any other seen in any of the 10 kingdoms." says Anthony.

"Yes, grandness! My pleasure..." says Ronoz.

"Perfect! You've got two weeks to complete the task." says Anthony.

"Two weeks...? There's no way I can make such a weapon in just two fuckin' weeks!" says Ronoz.

"You have...two weeks! Now, go!" says Anthony in a dark manly voice.

2 weeks later Ronoz enter Prince Anthony's throne-room again.

"I have the sword, sir." says Ronoz as he give the prince a long two-handed sword with a crossbar and pommel of gold and grip wrapped in gold-wire.

"Thank you, mr Ronoz." says Anthony.

When Anthony pull the sword out from the white leather scabbard he can see that the blade is made of gold too. It's sharp and nice with a set of red runes on it.

"A very good sword, this is. You shall get something of your own request as payment for this weapon of glory." says Anthony with a smile.

"I want a better home for me and my sister." says Ronoz.

"And that's what you'll get. Both of you shall live in the big house by the Garden of Light, on the southern side of the castle and you are from now on my new royal blacksmith and as such your job is to make swords for me and my knights." says Anthony.

"Thank you sooo much, sir!" says Ronoz as he cry a few happy-tears.

The next day Prince Anthony and 8 of his best knights leave for Richardville.

Anthony ride on his big black horse and on his belt is the white scabbard and in it the golden sword.

Seven days later they reach the Richardville-castle.

"Welcome to my kingdom, prince Anthony." says King Thomas as Anthony and his men enter the throne-room.

"Thank you, king Thomas. I'm here to meet you daughter...and if I find her to be a woman of style and honor, maybe request that she can be my wife." says Anthony.

Annabelle enter the room. When she sees Anthony she get so happy that she just stand there and look at him. He is much more handsome than any other prince before him and his smile give Annabelle a nice warm feeling inside.

"Prince Anthony, meet my cute daughter...princess Annabelle." says King Thomas.

"Great pleasure to meet you, princess Annabelle." says Anthony as he walk up to Annabelle and kiss her right hand.

"Awww!" says Annabelle in a sweet childish tone. "It's a pleasure to see you too, prince Anthony."

"I love you, Annabelle." says Anthony.

"I love you too...and please call me Bella." says Annabelle.

"Okey, Bella. This is for you." says Anthony as he hands Annabelle the golden sword.

"Thanks!" says Bella.

Anthony goes down on his knee in front of Annabelle, pull out a small silver box and open it. Inside is a gold ring with two red gem-stones.

"Annabelle, beauty...wanna become my wife?" says Anthony in a serious, but friendly voice.

"Yes!" says a very happy Annabelle.

Anthony slowly put the ring on Annabelle's finger.

Then Anthony stand up again. He wrap his arms around Annabelle and start to make out with her.

"Awww!" says Annabelle.

"You're very beautiful and cute, Bella!" says Anthony.

"And then they were happy together forever. End of story." says Ally as she close the book.

"That was a sweet and awesome story, Ally." says Austin.

"Awww, thanks!" says Ally with a big cute smile.

Just like the prince and princess in the book, Austin and Ally begin to make out with true love and sensuality.

**The End.**


End file.
